Too Late
by Kombat Nikkila
Summary: Alternate ending for episode 107, after Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were poisoned. What if Kagome didn't get the poison out of her fast enough? Will Inuyasha and the others be able to save her? Or will she die? DISCLAIMER: NO PEOPLE, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, SO STOP THINKING I DO. Please review! :) It is much appreciated, and I love feedback :3


Inuyasha ran as fast as he could towards the burning building, jumping over his remaining important. When he stepped inside, he ran around in a frenzy looking for his friends. To the side, he heard Kirara, and picked her up, holding her close and protecting her from further injury. His eyes drifted to the source of wind, and found Shippo waving his arms frantically. "I'm glad to see you're alive, Shippo."

As soon as he saw Inuyasha, he faced him, tears in his eyes. "I knew…I knew, Inuyasha…" he whimpered and brought down the barrier that had protected them all. Inuyasha patted the young fox demon's head. "It's okay Shippo, you were very brave. You protected everyone from the fire with a barrier." But the young demon wouldn't have it, and shook his head. "But it wasn't enough…I couldn't protect them, and…and…they all stopped breathing, Inuyasha!" and then let out a cry.

The hanyou gasped and left the crying Shippo, running to Kagome and collecting her in his arms. "Kagome?! Come on, Kagome, open your eyes!" He shook her, but she gave no response. "No…no, this can't be happening! Say something!" He fought the urge to cry; he knew he had to be strong for Kagome.

Myoga suddenly appeared and hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Master Inuyasha, we need to get them out to an open area or we'll all burn to death!" Inuyasha slowly and carefully put Kagome down on the floor. Then he quickly got up and unsheathed Tetsusaiga, holding it in front of him. Filled with rage and concern for his friends' safety, he unleashed a wind scar that put the fire out.

'I should have known Rinkotsu would pull something like this…If only I had defeated Ginkotsu sooner…'

Once the fire was out, he turned around to see Shippo pulling on Sango's arm, trying to move her. "It's okay, Shippo," assured the heartbroken Inuyasha. "I'll do it."

* * *

A short time later, Inuyasha was by a river, cursing himself. "Damn, if only I'd been there to help her. None of this would have happened. Damn. Damn! Damn!" With every curse, he punched the rock he laid upon. "Why are you cursing yourself Inuyasha?" spoke the monotonous Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't even turn around, but stayed looking at the floor. "Get lost. I'm in no mood to talk to you," he snapped back at his half brother. "See, only now you realize how weak you are."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. "After all, you are only a half demon. You can barely take care of yourself. And yet you wield the Tetsusaiga, forged in order to protect others. Your friends never stood a chance."

Inuyasha growled. "Then maybe I should kill you, Sesshomaru, and take your Tensusaiga. Then I could resurrect Kagome and the others." He inwardly grinned, wishing for a fight. "As if you could ever master my Tensusaiga," replied the cold voice. "Well," Inuyasha said as he got up and unsheathed Tetsusaiga, launching an attack at his brother, "we won't know unless I try!" but Sesshomaru was long gone. 'What? He's not there…' He placed the sword back into its sheath. 'Was he ever there at all?' he pondered. 'Am I starting to see things?'

* * *

He returned back to the bodies of his friends, with Shippo still crying. "Shippo, are you sure that they swallowed the antidote?" Shippo nodded. "Yeah; it was a special antidote that Jinenji gave me. Doesn't matter, though. It didn't have any effect."

Myoga looked around for his master. "Where is master Inuyasha?"

* * *

He returned back to the bodies of his friends, with Shippo still crying. Inuyasha walked towards Kagome, and said quietly, "Don't cry anymore, Shippo. Men never show their tears." Shippo simply nodded and said that he'd try. Inuyasha sat down by Kagome and held her close to his chest. 'I'm sorry Kagome. If only I'd been there sooner…you'd still be alive."

He heard a kind of sucking noise coming from Myoga. "Hey! Could you cut it out over there?!" he snapped at Myoga, who was drinking the blood of Sango. "W-what are you doing?! You're just making the situation worse!" and ran off to pull him off of Sango. But suddenly, Sango opened her eyes. With a heavy sigh and a groan of pain, she whispered, "What…? What happened? Where are Kagome and Miroku?"

Inuyasha kneeled down, grateful. "I sucked out the poison from the young demon slayer and the monk. Had I been later, it would have been too late." He stopped looking at his recovered friends, and picked up the flea. "What about Kagome?" he asked in a dangerously low tone.

Myoga just looked down. "I'm sorry master Inuyasha. She was poisoned before the others were. I was not able to suck the poison all the way out of her, and it spread throughout her body faster than I could have gotten to her." He dropped the flea and cradled Kagome closer to his body.

"No, no, Kagome. Not when I just got you back, no!"He shouted so the heavens could hear him. What would he tell her family? They would be devastated! "Kagome," he said softly, and held her close. "Kagome, come on! Wake up! Wake up!" He shook her non-stop, hoping she would awaken.

But upon the realization that she wasn't going to wake up, he felt the unfamiliar sting of tears on his face. He then lightly set her body down and walked off with his Tetsusaiga drawn. "Master Inuyasha, where are you going?" the flea asked. He stopped, but only briefly before continuing on.

"So…she's not coming back? She won't wake up?" asked Sango, leaning over the now dead Kagome with tears in her eyes. "I'm afraid not," responded the flea. And Sango let the tears fall as she hugged her best friend. Miroku sat himself up and hugged the demon slayer.

"It will be alright, Sango. I'm sure we can find a way…" then he turned to the silent flea. "What about his brother, Sesshomaru? Couldn't he help Lady Kagome? From my knowledge, his Tensusaiga has the power to resurrect souls from the dead."

The flea shook his head. "It would do no good. The Tensusaiga has only an immediate effect. Lord Sesshomaru would have had to save her already. I fear it is too late to save Lady Kagome."

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't bear it any longer. He'd found Sesshomaru, but he was unwilling to help. "Blame yourself, Inuyasha. Her death is your fault. Besides, why would I help a human, or a companion of someone such as you, a mere half-demon?" Inuyasha growled at this.

He was eager to save Kagome. He wouldn't let someone else who was important to him be lost. Not again. He couldn't. He had to find another way to save Kagome. He ran back to the others, who were all crying over the loss of their dear friend. "Inuyasha…" Sango said under her breath. "Where did you run off to?" the pain in her voice was just a reminder of how awful this day was. Not just for him, but for everyone.

"I tried to find help. No one wants to help." He looked down in shame. He'd honestly tried; even gone to his brother, whom he hates. But no one was willing to save his friend. Sango sighed. Of course they wouldn't. No one wants to help those in league with a demon.

"Oh, Inuyasha, what are we gonna do now? How are we going to save Kagome?" cried the little kitsune, Shippo. He was cuddled by Kagome's side. If she were still…no. He couldn't think of that. Not at a time like this. "I'm going to bring her back. I don't care what it takes. She _will _wake up. That I'll make sure of. I promise."


End file.
